More particularly, the present invention relates to a gift kit that includes a collapsible and constructable container made of rigid material that supports and protects other gift kit contents when collapsed and, in addition to packing materials, also includes gifts within the kit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,759, issued to Gannon et al. on Oct. 12, 1993 (Gannon), discloses a gift packaging and wrapping ensemble. The gift ensemble comprises a backing member of generally rigid material providing support and protection for the gift ensemble. It also comprises a collapsible, constructable gift box for packaging gift merchandise, a first wrapping material, a second wrapping material, a gift card, trimming material, and a transparent wrapping material. However Gannon fails to disclose a collapsible, constructable gift box that is generally rigid and rectangular when collapsed. Gannon also fails to disclose a gift kit that includes gifts secured by a material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,597, issued to Schluger on Feb. 13, 1996 (Schluger), discloses another gift packaging and wrapping ensemble. The gift ensemble includes gift-wrapping components in a compartment formed by an external wrap of clear plastic construction material, the gift-wrapping components including a gift box and a mailing box of cardboard construction, whereby the mailing box serves both as a flat support base in the kit and, upon removal of the plastic wrap, as a box for mailing. However, Schluger fails to disclose a collapsible, constructable gift box that is generally rigid when collapsed. Schluzer also fails to disclose a kit that includes gifts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,570, issued to Schaffer et al. on Sep. 3, 1996 (Shaffer), discloses a decorative packaging system including a method and kit therefor. The decorative packaging system includes a basket having a bottom wall, a flexible bag, and a bag closure fastener. The bag has a bottom that is sized and adapted so that the bottom wall of the basket may be positioned against the bottom panel of the bag. However, Shaffer fails to disclose a collapsible, constructable gift box that is generally rigid when collapsed. Shaffer also fails to disclose a kit that includes gifts.
Another problem encountered by those wishing to offer gift packages is that for a retailer to make available to it customers an assortment of gifts to assemble a gift package, a large inventory of gifts and gift packing materials is required. Typically, the types of gifts and packing materials included in gift packages, such as, candy, nuts, juice, cheese, balloons, wrapping materials, etc., come in minimum packages of multiple units, often more than twenty four units or ten pounds per package. The problem of maintaining inventory is compounded when the gifts are foodstuffs, which have a limited shelf life, typically of only about six months.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved gift packaging kit that overcomes the shortcomings in the art.